chandlerritterfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern (Chandler Ritter)
''"The Oath says 'Beware My Power' for a reason." '' The Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814 on Earth-Prime of the Multiverse, and also the first OC that Chandler Ritter has made (which is, if you can't tell, also an Author Avatar... how unoriginal for him and common for fanboys and fangirls alike). This character first appeared in the fanfiction story Tales of Earth: Black Crisis and was the third to be a native of Santa Rosa. Physical Description Chandler Ritter stands in at Six foot One and has a somewhat average weight for a guy of his age. Normally he has simple blue eyes and brown hair, though he has a belly on him. His hair is usually short, and despite what his sister has said before, according to him he can't take care of big or long hair apparently. Usually he would wear a tee-shirt, a pair of jeans, a belt, a blue heavy jacket, and a pair of black tennis shoes. As a Green Lantern, his uniform originally was the standard form fitting green body suit, black leggings with sleeves, green boots and white gloves with a white circle on his chest. When he later modified his uniform, Chandler opted to go for a more 'causal' look. The body suit was replaced with a pair of black jeans, with a belt that has the Green Lantern Corps symbol for the buckle, and a green tee-shirt, that still had a White Circle on it, an unzipped black heavy jacket with green pockets, and green tennis shoes. Though he still had the white gloves, as for the whole secret identity thing Chandler opted to have a simple pair of black sunglasses cover his eyes. Personality Chandler can be annoying sometimes, and has had trouble with social cues in the form of understanding one's body language, and would sometimes speak without considering the words he would say, usually saying the truth no matter how blunt it is due to his Aspergers. The lack of social interaction has caused him to gain insight and thinking beyond his years along with the wisdom he does have allows him to have a rather mature outlook. He, does, however have a rather goofy side to him and would often act silly. Relationships Family *Tasha Ritter (Mother) *Taryn Ritter (Older Sister) *Phyllis Lambert-McCoy (Grand Mother) *Gene Lambert (Grand Father) *Ameake Owens-Ritter (Aunt, Mother's Sister) *Tom Owens (Uncle, Mother's Brother-In Law) *Fletcher Owens (Cousin) *Christina 'Tina' Cino (Family Friend) Tasha Ritter Chandler, and his Mother do love each other and he would always try to be kind to her. She has, however, had a tendency to enjoy once sided arguments, have a loud voice. Taryn Ritter An older sister by two years, and about five months Taryn and Chandler have had a rocky relationship like most siblings, the two going at each others throats and arguing over things. However, they do love each other despite how they may act. Phyllis Lambert-McCoy and Gene Lambert Chandler's Grandma and Grandpa, always caring and loving while also very kind. Phyllis having the ability to nag someone (and wanting to have pictures) while Gene was computer guy and having many toys. Christina 'Tina' Cino Tina is a very kind person that Chandler loves just as much as his mother, he shares much in common with her and is able to communicate very easily with her. Background History Chandler James Ritter was born in San Deigo Kaiser Hospital on June 1st, 1996 to the parents Tasha Ritter, and Micheal Roberts (though the two later divorced after his birth, so he isn't that important), the younger of two children by having a older sister named Taryn. Growing up Chandler frequently watched Bruce Tim's Animated Shows on Kids WB and Cartoon Network, though he didn't read any of the comics. He would go through Grade School at Mark West Elementary, though apparently that would be the social high point of his young life. During Middle School, Chandler found himself subjected to many changes... and the unfortunate loss of connect to many friends. He basically only had one left, one that he made during his second year of Middle School. A jackass, who would later be ironically enough later dubbed by Chandler and referenced as one, named John (Henry) McCallum. Through John Chandler saw an equal, even though he can be rather... unpleasant sometimes, he was rather 'on the level' as Chandler would put it. During his freshman year in High School at Santa Rosa High, Chandler managed to get through... though he meets a rather annoying person named Nathan (who has a last name that is impossible to remember, even for this article's writer). The Day of the Black Night On May 29, 2011 things appeared to be normal, despite the fact that it was the last day of school and first day of summer break, Chandler was at home when his Mother, and Sister left to go to a convention named Fanime. He was talking to a friend alone, but at one point he gets a glimpse of seeing... something; something that didn't make any sense, but he simply discards it and puts it aside, for the moment. Later, he would contact John and try to talk to him about a story idea of his but, would have a rather... odd encounter with a long dead Neighbor named Eve whose remains have been turned into a Black Lantern. Despite the sight of someone he once knew, Chandler did manage to outmaneuver the zombie, and escape to outside where he did get a shovel and try to fight the Black Lantern Eve off which did manage to attract the ONLY Green Lantern ring that existed in that Universe. The Beginning of the Seven Fortunately at that moment three other Ring Bearers appeared, more specifically a Star Sapphire, a Blue Lantern, and an Indigo Tribeswoman, and with their lights, along with his own, the Black Lantern Eve was reduced to dust. Powers and Abilities Powers *Due to his statue as a normal human being, and the fact that the universe he lives in doesn't have super heroes in real life, Chandler does not have any permanent superpowers. However, when using his Green Lantern Power Ring, Chandler is able to fly, fire, manipulate, and create beams of light, and also create constructs while drawing from the Green Light of Willpower. Abilities *'Indomitable Will': Chandler's beliefs, and courage allowed him to not only get away from Black Lantern Eve, but he also did try to go out fighting against him. *'Lantern Power Ring': Chandler can fire beams of light from his power ring while also being able to use and create constructs by using his thoughts to battle against enemies. *'Green Lantern Power Ring Mastery': Chandler's constructs are rather unique in the sense of having them be able to range from a simple design to being rather elaborate, this would often be determined by his focus, and sometimes one would see stray thoughts that would appear as, well sketches which would be unconnected to the job at hand. Weakness When he was in Middle School he was diagnosed as having Asperger Autism, this basically means he has poor social skills and communication with others of his age. This isn't a good thing for someone in High School. Equipment *'Green Lantern Power Ring' *'Green Lantern Power Battery' Trivia *Unless your brain is dimmer's then a burnt out light bulb this Author Avatar was created by Chandler Ritter on June 2nd, 2011 and is not up to date. **Also this story and the characters aren't really realistic, they're your basic OCs with some Wish Fulfillment present. *He originally didn't have sunglasses be apart for the Uniform, they were created because the creator couldn't make descent eyes. See also *The Other Art Quest Showcase Character Pages Category:Fan Characters Category:Somewhat Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Chandler Category:The Seven Lanterns Category:Art Quest Showcase Character Pages